Always in My Heart
by solusviscus
Summary: it's my first fic, so be kind and please read and review, so i can know whether this fic is good or not. please, i beg you. i'm not good in summary, so just read and review it. rated T because i want it. hehe..


**a/n: it's my first fic so be kind ok,and I'm not good in English,so forgive me if there are so many errors in my grammar.**

**GALS! not my own**

**it's about ayarei. why? because I love them..^^**

**in my story, katase and harue are a member of the group and maybe the character a little ooc**

**

* * *

**It was a sunny Saturday,in the corner at the café,there were a beautiful young woman who reading a book peacefully. it was until

"Hey, Aya-chan." hearing someone called her name,she look up and seeing one of her best friend

"Oh,hey Katase-kun. what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Actually I am going to go home,but I remember to buy a cake for my sister,so I come to this shop and saw you." noticing she is reading a book and Katase didn't see the book before,he asked

"When you buy that book Aya-chan? I've never seen the book before."

"It's not mine." Aya said

"So,that book belonged to who?" Katase asked curiously.

"I..it's O..Otohata-kun." said Aya while blushing

"Hmm..no wonder you didn't keep that book beside your juice." teasing Katase,and he has a smirk on his face knowing what Aya will say.

"It's b..because I d..don't want this book t..to g..geting w..wet." she answer still blushing.

' As what I thought.' Katase said mentally

" Thank you for taking good care of my book."

the two of them were shocked because of the sudden voice came from behind.

" O..Otohata-kun !!" Aya said wide eyes.

" Otohata ! you almost gave us a heart attack, you know !" said Katase angrily. Otohata didn't answer him,he only staring to the girl beside Katase. Following to what Otohata daze of and he saw aya was speechless,then Katase asked Aya

" Aya,are you still here?" no respond from Aya. "hey Aya! Aya! AYA!"

" Huh? W..What? O..oh , Y..yes I'm ok." she answered still blushing because of her stupidity and because here,in front of her,stood Otohata,the ice prince,stared at her.

* * *

There were an awkward silent between the three of them. Aya and Katase were sit down and Otohata stand was the one who broke the silent.

" By the way, what are you doing here Otohata?"

" I'm going to meet Yuuya here." Otohata said calmly.

"So, where will you sit? It looks all the seat are full." Katase asked again

" Maybe I just waited outside." he answer and about to go but Aya suddenly speaking

" If you want,you can sit here Otohata-kun." she said shyly,the two guys were shocked of Aya's sudden courage. Seeing what they react,she quickly added

" I..if y..you d..don't w..want t..to…"

" If it's ok with you,then I think I'll sit here." before she can finish, she was cuts off by Otohata,but hearing what he said,she feels very happy.

'Woow,I don't know the timid Aya can say the such thing to the ice prince." thought Katase.

"Well,I think I just leave you lovebirds alone. bye !" he winked to them and leave,

hearing to what Katase said,the two of them blushing.

* * *

For almost 30 minutes, the two of them just sit and reading plus enjoyed the silent that they made. Otohata was the one who broke the silent.

"So, how was the book.? he asked

" I..it's amazing. I'd love the story, especially the character's personalities. they're remind me of the certain someone." Aya told him excitedly.

" Is that so?" Otohata asked a bit shocked because in front of him, Aya can speak without her usual shyness.

" Yes! bla..bla..bla..bla….." [ **a/n: I have no idea of what aya talked, so I just forward them ok.]**

Listened to what aya said excitedly, Otohata just smiled and stared at her . noticing someone stared at her and to what she have been talked, she blush and say

" Umm… Otohata-kun, is there something wrong in my face ? and s..sorry, I h..have t,,talked too much."

" No, there's not something wrong. it's just that.." Otohata was speechless. he can't finish his words.

' Woow.. it's the firs time I saw Otohata-kun lost of words. I wonder what will he say. I'm very curious about it.' Aya was deep in thought, but someone interrupt her.

"hey Rei, I'm sorry I'm late, Mami she.." seeing his best friend with a girl, Yuuya has a smile, a wide teasing smile on his face.

" Oh, sorry again to interrupt you lovebirds. Rei, I think we meet here to going to the bookstore, but you dated with Aya. oooh Rei, you're sooo meeaan.." said Yuuya dramatically.

Otohata and Aya sweatdroped to yuuya's action while blushing.

" Let's go. and Aya, thank you for the place." Otohata said and drag Yuuya out the store.

" Y..you're w..welcome." said Aya * blushing *

" BYE AYA." said or rather yelled Yuuya and he waved his hand.

* * *

" Rei, I don't know you can become a kind guy. it's only to Aya you act like that. don't you ? you love her right ?" teasing Yuuya.

" Yeah, whatever," answered Otohata without looking at Yuuya.

' Am I love her?' that question always ringing in his mind.

**finally I can publish it. I know maybe there were so many of Aya's blushing, but I'd like it when Aya blushing. and sorry if it's bad, it's my first fic.**

**next chapter Ran,Miyu,Tatsuki will be there and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. please *puppy-eyes***


End file.
